


Restless in Space

by InerrantErotica



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Another quick story just to celebrate a rather surprisingly fun game and warm up my writing muscles for Thanksgiving break. As much as I like the Second Sister and find her extremely lewdable, I feel like there's very little to be done with her in the realm of written smut. Just hard to make a believable story about her.The other young woman in Cal's life, though...
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Merrin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	Restless in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Some mild spoilers about companions.

The swirling blue vortex of hyperspace light streaked and enveloped the Mantis, painting the interior a shade of azure through the windows of the cockpit and ship’s spine.

Cal Kestis yawned as he sat in the co-pilot seat beside Greez, stretching his arms up and brushing his knuckles against some switch or light or another.

“It’ll be a while yet ‘till we get there, kid.” The squat little four-armed Lateron said in his usual gruff manner, “You can take a break, you know?”

Cal swiveled the chair around and looked behind him, noting Cere sleeping in her chair with remarkable serenity… it almost looked like she was meditating.

“You gonna hold down the fort, Greez?” Cal murmured, a little quieter on account of his sleepy mentor behind him.

“Oh, yeah. I got this.” The little alien waved him off with two arms, “Couldn’t sleep anyways. Not with that witch- I mean, that, uh… sister around.”

The redheaded Jedi softly laughed to himself.

“Haven’t seen her in awhile, though.” Greez muttered, “You, uh, don’t think we left her behind or something?”

Cal stood up out of his chair and put his hand on the Lateron’s shoulder, “Well, you know she can turn invisible, right? I’d be careful what you say.”

“Uh… right!” Greez nodded his head uncomfortably, “I just missed her… charming presence is all.”

The bearded alien looked left and right for any sign of the nightsister. With a smile and a pat, Cal left him to it.

For a ‘luxury yacht’, the Mantis was quite small. He couldn’t imagine there were very many places Merrin could be lurking. Everyone had their own quarters but it was little more than a space to put a bed and some personal effects in. Though he was headed for the refresher, Cal stopped by his room to pick up some clothes and his music player. When he grabbed his headphones, a surge of the force radiated out to his fingertips and along his arm.

He closed his eyes and saw for a moment a vision of Merrin- standing in his room! The curious Dathomirian plucked up the Jedi’s headphones. She tilted her head and brushed her silvery white hair from her ear… slipping inside one of the devices. When the throat-singing suddenly assailed her, the pale woman recoiled.

Cal was brought back to the present and couldn’t help but laugh, “The only other people we’ve met with good taste in music has been the Haxion Brood, huh, Beedee?”

The little droid ‘dwoo’d in response and hopped off his shoulder and onto the bed. He gave BD-1 a pat and took his things to the refresher.

It was small and cramped, like every other personal room in the Mantis, but at least he was afforded some privacy. Cal ran the shower and stripped down to everything but his headphones until it warmed up.

This Jedi business gallivanting across the galaxy was good for keeping in shape at least. With all the scuffs, scrapes, and scars came a lithe physique- lean and well muscled. He wasn’t the strongest or the tallest guy around- but he was a scrapper! In the fighting kind of way… not in the dismantling ships kind of way (though he could certainly do that too.)

There was no divider between the shower and the rest of the bathroom- just a small step… but a thin strip of turbo-dehydrators at about ankle-height kept the floor from getting a drop of water on it.

Cal stepped into the cleansing deluge, closing his eyes as he bobbed his head to the music blaring into his ears. The warm water washed over his body, a welcome reprieve from the frigid caverns of Ilun or the fetid swamps of Kashyyyk. The young Jedi ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp in preparation for the soap and shampoo.

Just when he was reaching for the dispensers, something gave him pause. Cal pursed his lips and looked over his shoulder at the room. Completely empty. He had a feeling about this… a bad feeling? Not really. Not quite good either. Just… a feeling.

A moment later, his suspicions were verified when out of thin air a swirl of green force magick whipped up in the refresher and gave way to reveal Merrin. She had a characteristically implacable expression.

“Oh!” Cal immediately turned around, putting his butt to the wall and covering his dignity with both hands, “Sorry, I- ah…”

“Why are you sorry?” Merrin furrowed her brow.

The redheaded Jedi shrugged, the best gesture he could muster covering himself up like this, “I, uh, didn’t realize you were in here.”

He spared one hand to pluck out his headphones as she replied, “Is that unusual? Do humans males and females not bathe together and help massage the suds off one another’s bodies?”

He twisted his head and grimaced with a forced smile, “N-not quite, I- uh…”

“It’s a joke.” The Dathomirian replied, completely dead-pan in her delivery, “That sort of thing only happens in erotic holovids like… Lekku Lovers VI.”

The wide-eyed Cal was speechless.

“That is another joke.” Merrin added.

“Funny, funny, eh heh.. heh… ha…” Cal stammered, carefully guarding his shame and shrinking away from her to get what little distance was available.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Her once intimidating features- that pale tattooed skin- now seemed so much warmer and approachable… all things considered. Merrin disappeared as suddenly as she appeared, evaporating in a haze of green energy.

Cal closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh of relief.

“Oh, I’m still here.” Merrin said with an echo to her voice, shocking Cal out of his complacency.

The Jedi looked sheepishly around, “You, uh, want to give me some privacy here, Merrin?”

“Very well.” The woman replied with an audible sigh.

He waited for a long time, cupping his groin and scanning the room for any hint of the mischievous nightsister… he couldn’t tell for certain that she was gone but- well, he was just going to have to trust her.

Cal finished his shower in quick order and got dressed, returning to his room to stow away his old clothes and headphones. “Hey, bee-” He looked around, “-dee?”

The little droid was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was chasing that bogling around in the vents…

The Jedi threw his headphones down onto the bed and his clothes into a hamper when he felt another pang of the force.

“You can come out now.” He announced.

Merrin appeared once more, her hand on the console controlling the door. It shut as she completely materialized. “I thought I should apologize.” She said.

“It’s, uh, okay.” Cal reassured her.

“I have seen you naked, Cal Kestis.” Merrin reached down to her belt and unsnapped one of the fastening securing her ornate ring buckle, “It is only be fair if you see me- then we can put this awkwardness behind us.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don’t need to do that.” The Jedi put his hands up and stiffened his back.

“No?” The nightsister blinked, “You find me unattractive then. It must be my Dathomirian skin or my-”

“No, no, I didn’t say that!” Cal quickly asserted, shaking his hands and head both… until he realized she was joking again, “I, uh, I’m flattered. Really… but, uh, I really shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

Well, Jedi aren’t supposed to…” Cal brought his hands up and cringed as he repeatedly (and awkwardly) interlocked and unlocked his fingers, “You know… so you should probably not, uh, I dunno, tempt me?”

Merrin laughed, “Like the Dark Side?”

“Not like that. It’s just… those are the rules.” The redhead shrugged, “I didn’t make them but-”

“But you still hold to them.”

“Well, yeah. I’m a Jedi. Isn’t there like a nightsister code out there? You, uh, kinda tried to kill me over it, yeah?”

“It is in our code to choose a nightbrother mate as soon as we are sexually mature.” The woman answered.

“Ah heh.” Cal nodded his head and pointed at her, “Funny joke.”

“That was not a joke.” Merrin added.

Cal shook his head and stood up, taking a step closer to her, “It’s… about attachment, I think? I was a little young when the purge happened so I didn’t really… get to that lesson yet.”

The Dathomirian stroked her chin and paced around him, “So it is a rule against love. Not sex.”

The young Jedi opened his mouth as to refute her… but he fell silent.

“Love can bring jealousy and hate, this I know.” Merrin said, “But if I were to perish in battle, or Cere or Greez, would you not be angry?”

“Well… yeah, but-”

“So then why do you not cut yourself off from your companions?” The woman arched her eyebrows, “Is it really about attachment? I do not know.”

“Yeah…” Cal murmured, “Me neither.”

“Cal.” Merrin lowered her head and raised her eyes to meet him, “I want to… how you say, fool around.” She undid the clasp on her belt, “I’m not asking you to be my mate or to be your wife. I am asking if you would like to… enjoy each other’s company for a while. I am restless in such a small ship.”

He stepped backwards, until his back hit the wall, “Uh, you know I’ve never-”

“That’s alright.” She said, dropping the golden loop of her belt to the floor and pulling her sash out. It fell to the floor as she marched towards him, “I have never been with a man before.”

There was a certain emphasis she put on that word that gave Cal pause, “A man?”

She mashed her lips into his and they kissed. The Nightsister was cool to the touch, but the young Jedi found his heart beating a little faster with the pleasing suppleness of her lips. She forced her tongue into his mouth as her hands went to work on his own belt. So enthralled was he with the kiss that he barely even noticed what she was doing down there.

In a few moments, his belt fell to the floor and Merrin’s fingers went to his pants, undoing them with incredible alacrity.

“I am going to pleasure you with my mouth.” The pale Dathomirian said after pulling away from their kiss, “Do not be frightened.”

Cal sighed and furrowed his brow with a smile. As if he was that clueless… still, he had no idea what was in store for him.

Merrin dropped to her knees and tugged on his trousers until they slid halfway down his thighs. She pulled aside his shirt, revealing his manhood proper. Already somewhat hard but not all the way there yet by her estimation… a pleasing thing to look at, she thought. Her fingers wrapped around his length. It was pleasing to hold as well. Warm and strong like the man himself.

She brought her dark painted lips to his shaft and planted a kiss upon one of the throbbing veins adorning it. And then another… and a third… until she kissed his tip and took his head into her mouth.

“Ooh.” Cal furrowed his brow, sucking in his gut. He splayed his hands out to his sides against the starship wall. The Jedi closed his eyes and craned his head back, “That’s good.”

Merrin let out a single satisfied breath out her nostrils before she went back to work, lapping and licking at his head while her hand began to glide up and down his length. Her other hand weighed his balls, massaging and rubbing them from below. He was completely erect now, twitching and throbbing against the inside of her mouth.

It wouldn’t take long… her tongue rolled around his sensitive cockhead until Cal started to pant and moan. His chest heaved up and down and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Merrin’s eyes went wide as something started to flood her mouth. Something hot and wet… and quite… explosive. Overflowing even! It just kept coming and coming. The woman blinked, distracted from her stroking- until she leaned back with her mouth still agape. Cal’s spunk poured out from her mouth the moment she left him, dribbling down her dark lips and onto her pale chin. His cock continued to heap spurt after spurt of hot thick cum in and around her mouth. One shot up nearly into her nose, while the rest adorned the lower half of the nightsister’s face.

She swallowed his load and wrapped her lips around him once more, enveloping him. Cal writhed and moaned until his orgasm had at last ran its course. Merrin was still massaging his balls and urging his length when he was done- leaving his cockhead extraordinarily sensitive and ticklish. He twitched and jerked while she coaxed out the very last of his cum from him.

“Huuh… whoa, oh, Merrin.” Cal put his forearm over his face as he struggled to catch his breath, “That was… something else.”

The woman leaned back and raised her eyebrows with a satisfied smile. She was quite pleased with herself, judging by the state Cal was in. Her jaw and chin was left absolutely dripping…

As the Jedi tried to regain his wits, Merrin ran her fingers along her face, guiding his errant cum back towards her mouth. When she had cleaned it all off, she sucked her fingers, each one leaving her lips with a wet ‘pop’!

Cal looked down at her and their eyes met. She briefly darted her gaze back down to his manhood, which was still hard. Little did she know that was the first time he had ever cum…

“Still hard?” She curiously asked.

“Uh… s-seems so.” Cal answered.

Merrin stood up and jerked her head over to his bed, “Sit down.”

As he did so, the Dathomirian pulled her red tunic over her head and threw it off to the side. She put one foot on the other and pulled her legs out from her boots, similarly unblousing her sleeves from her gloves. Cal’s head was still a little fuzzy, his senses only coming back to him in time to see the pale woman slipping out of her black shirt. She had more tattoos along her sculpted back, wrapping around to the front of her body. When Merrin turned around, Cal couldn’t help but stare.

Her breasts were… well, amazing! It’s not like he had anything to compare them to but, well, he found himself gawking. The Dathomirian’s skin was white as marble, while her nipples were a darker shade of grey. She pulled down her pants, revealing her own sex to him… a little tuft of white hair adorned her womanhood, which Cal had trouble getting a good look at beyond the faintest hint of glistening arousal.

Merrin undid her hair bun, letting her silvery hair flow freely to her shoulders with a swish of her head. She marched forward and joined him on the bed, straddling Cal with her knees at each of his hips. He remained upright, his head at her breasts.

The nightsister pulled him in and the young Jedi immediately rolled his tongue over one of her dark nipples. He massaged the other with his calloused fingertips. Merrin closed her eyes and sighed, reaching behind her- with two slender fingers… until she felt that familiar thing of his- still so hard and hot, and now very wet.

She guided him in and, once he brushed against her womanly lips and found the tiniest amount of entry, the Dathomirian lowered herself, sitting upon him, riding him.

They both let of exhortations of pleasure and she embraced him close. Their arms wrapped around one another and Merrin buried her chin into his fiery red hair, “Mmmmmm, yes.”

“Haah.”

“That is good, Cal.” She nodded, “Keep moving like… that.”

They both rolled and rocked their hips, best as they could. It was… quite an intimate position, even if it gave them both very little in the realm of flexibility. Cal bumped up and down as she bounced- the both of them working in concert to reach some mutual gratification.

He had already lasted longer the second time around but this time he knew what to exist. Cal clutched at her harder and moaned into one of her breasts, “Merrin, I’m… it’s gonna happen again.”

“Alright.” She huskily breathed, “You can let it go.”

“Annhh.”

“Give it to me.” The woman urged, pulling their bodies closer together.

With such a simple utterance, Merrin brought him to orgasm one more. Cal groaned, every muscle in his body tightening. He clenched up, but luckily the Dathomirian was still riding him and working his whole body over. His toes curled and his eyes went cross. Cal buried his cheek into her breast and let out a long moan as he came, shooting thick streams of his pleasure up into her womb.

Merrin leaned back, one hand on his shoulder and another reaching down, until she took two of her fingers to her clit. As Cal was straining and trembling, the nightsister scooped up a little bit of the cum dripping out her sex and pooling onto his groin. She ran it over her sensitive nub, making it nice and slick until she found it well lubricated enough for her own purposes.

The woman threw her head back and moaned as she rubbed her clit with his cum. Cal was still wracked with the orgasm, pumping his seed spurt by spurt. She soon joined him, cumming hard. Her inner walls tightened and clenched on him, her juices soaking and mingling in with his own. She made the most exquisite expression- mouth half agape, eyes half-closed… while Cal looked as if he was in a sublime state of exertion.

After a long time, their orgasms both finally relented and the two collapsed atop one another. Cal laid all the way back while Merrin laid atop him, their bodies still joined. He began to soften inside her, and both their hearts went from pounding to thumping to softly beating in their chests, audible to one another.

“W-whoa…” Cal muttered, “That was…”

“Fun.” Merrin answered.

“I was gonna say intense.”

The woman sat upright, her palms on each side of his chest. She framed her breasts between her biceps, but Cal managed to give her eyes his full and (mostly) undivided attention.

She shrugged and smiled, her loose hair dangling around her cheeks, “I didn’t tempt you to the dark side there, did I?”

He let out a weak laugh, “No.”

Merrin let out a sigh of contentedness and swung her leg over, laying down on her side next to him. A moistness ran down her thigh- the same kind that was slathered all over Cal’s manhood and groin.

“Man, I’m… beat.” Cal murmured just a moment before he broke out into a yawn.

The woman chuckled, “I hear that is quite typical.” She smiled and cozied up next to him, “You may sleep now, Cal Kestis. You’ll need it. There is a lot of galaxy left to explore… and I am so very restless on this little ship.”

“Oh, heh… y-yeah.” The redheaded Jedi laughed. As he drifted off into sleep beside the woman, Cal started to wonder if he had stepped into a nest of mynocks by going along with the nightsister’s proposal.


End file.
